Why'd You Leave Me All Alone
by Zea-SSJ5
Summary: Trunks and Marron are getting married, Bulma just passed, Vegeta’s gonna train himself to death to be with her, and to top it all off Pan’s turned SSJ and it’s because Trunks is leaving.
1. Prologue well, not exactly

.::IMPROTANT::. If you read my T/P series of stories I won't have "Christmas Snow" up for a while. I have to research something so I know what should happen, I'm thinking of changing the title too.  
  
Ok, I don't own DBZ but one of these days, I swear on a stack of phonebooks (I think that's from "Hey Arnold") I will, you just watch me, I will own it all.  
  
~Why'd~You~Leave~Me~All~Alone~  
By: Zea-SSJ5  
  
I sat in my room, my journal in hand, writing away. Uncle Goten told me a surprise  
  
was gonna happen tomorrow. It wasn't for me though, for Marron. What was it? It  
  
bugged me all day. "Pan, come down for dinner! We've got company!" I heard my mom  
  
call. I let out a deep sigh and closed my journal. I laid it on the nightstand by my bed and  
  
put the blue pen I wrote with on top. I kicked my feet off the side of the bed and stood up.  
  
I opened my door that lead to a short, empty hallway. I walked down the stairs with a  
  
slight limp in my left leg, the result of training with dad. I remembered that day well,  
  
about a month ago  
  
~~~~~~~(Flashback)~~~~~~~~  
  
We flew through the air in a large open area near our house. My father, Gohan  
  
fired a Kamehameha Wave straight at me. I flew behind several rocks but the  
  
Kamehameha Wave turned a little bit and collided with the rocks. The blast directly  
  
struck my lower left leg. Vegeta said, "The brat's gonna be fine Gohan. She is Saiyan  
  
after all." And that's why I'm not in a cast using crutches.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I got to the kitchen, Trunks and Marron were here. Why did this not surprise me?  
  
Well, let me see. They've come over four days straight and they are never apart. They got  
  
really annoying really fast. "God," I muttered quietly to myself. I sat down between my  
  
father and Trunks. "Pan, your leg doing better?" Trunks asked as he noticed my limp.  
  
"Oh, it's fine. It doesn't hurt much anymore." I said as my mother walked over. "Well,  
  
that's good." Marron added. Mom sat a plate with steak and a baked potato on it in front  
  
of Trunks and another one with the same before Marron. She gave one to my father and  
  
me and got one for herself and Chi-Chi. She had insisted on getting it herself but  
  
Grandma was getting on up there and my mom told her it was no problem. Chi- Chi still  
  
tried to do everything around the house. She never gave up. I just that's where I got most  
  
of it from. She said, "You know what Pan, you seem to be acting more and more like me,  
  
you know that. You even look a little like it did when I was younger." Well, over all  
  
dinner went normal today. Lots of talking, me cracking jokes here and there, Uncle Goten  
  
leaning back in his chair like an idiot and making fun of me some way or another just to  
  
tick me off, me firing a ki blast or two and him causing him to fall to the floor, Marron  
  
letting out a little scream of surprise to my blasts, yep, just a normal dinner in the Son  
  
house. Of course, tomorrow would be the weirdest of all dinners. Heck, we ALL were  
  
going out. My family, Trunks family, and Marron's family  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why are they all going out? What is this surprise gonna be? Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see. 


	2. A Dinner To Remember

Ok, once again, I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
~Why'd~You~Leave~Me~All~Alone~  
By: Zea-SSJ5  
  
May 3rd, a day to remember. We all sat in a big fancy restaurant and, Bulma being  
  
the rich woman she was, rented out the whole place out somehow. It made me feel  
  
awkward. I had to wear a dress. God, I thought, why me. Uncle Goten looked well,  
  
different in a tux. I don't think I'd even see him in one before. It looked just like  
  
Christmas Dinner. Turkey, ham, stuffing, mashed potatoes with gravy, rolls, and a big  
  
chocolate cake for dessert was laid out on a big table. We all talked for a little while but  
  
every time I heard Trunks he sounded kinda nervous. Dinner was almost done and the  
  
real shocker was coming. Trunks picked up a fork and hit the side of his glass to get  
  
everyone's attention. "Uhh... everyone, I've got something to say that I've wanted to say  
  
for a long time now." He said as he stood up. He took Marron's hand and led her a few  
  
feet from the table. He was shaking. He knelt down on one knee, her hand still in his.  
  
"Ma... Marron, will you marry me?" he asked as he turned a bright red. Her face lit up the  
  
whole room. "Trunks, you don't know how long I've wanted to hear those word! Yes,  
  
yes, yes!" she nearly yelled. He looked her in the eyes for the first time that night and  
  
took a box from his pocket. He opened it and slid a beautiful diamond ring onto her  
  
delicate finger. Everyone started to clap, well everyone but Vegeta. I knew just what he  
  
was thinking; my son is not going to marry some stupid human girl. Krillin, 18, and  
  
Bulma couldn't have been happier. They were crying they were so happy. I couldn't say  
  
anything. "Oh, Trunks, I can't believe it!" Bulma said as she gave her first-born son a big  
  
hug. 18 and Krillin got up too. They both gave their daughter a hug. "Oh hunny, were so  
  
happy for you." 18 told her. "Congratulations!" Krillin said. I was kinda shocked. I knew  
  
Trunks liked Marron, I never thought he'd marry her. This definitely was a dinner to  
  
remember. God, Trunks, one of my best friends, was getting married! I wanted to run up  
  
and hug him, tell him how happy I was for him but I couldn't. I felt kinda, well, kinda  
  
sad. I didn't know why though. I should have been happy. Well, no one ate for the rest of  
  
the dinner, only talked. When was the wedding, they'd ask? When are you gonna bless us  
  
with some grand kids, 18, Krillin, and Bulma asked? Marron couldn't really say  
  
anything, she just kept looking at Trunks, so lovingly. I hate to say it but I would soon  
  
hate the fact that Trunks was marrying Marron, soon I'd hate Trunks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why does she hate it? What did Trunks do to make her hate him? Well, you just have to wait and read. 


	3. I Hate You

Ok, once again, I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
~Why'd~You~Leave~Me~All~Alone~  
By: Zea-SSJ5  
  
The days to come were increasingly boring. I'd call Trunks to ask to spar. He'd  
  
turn me down. "Marron needs me to do this, Marron needs me to do that." I said in a  
  
mocking voice to Bra. Right now she was my only friend left. "Yeah," she agreed,  
  
"Trunks is never around anymore. I never see him unless I pass him in the halls at  
  
Capsule Corp. but he's always too busy to talk. He's my brother for Christ's sake."  
  
"Well, we'll get to talk with him soon." "Oh yeah! That's right, your birthday is this  
  
Saturday!" "Yup!" I said as I put my hands behind my head and leaned back in my chair,  
  
"17 years old." I told her. "Yep, and a few months later I'll be 16." I just nodded my  
  
head. I could just see the party. Me and Bra actually getting to see Trunks for the first  
  
time in two weeks, a big cake, and lots of gifts. The truth is, it didn't happen how I  
  
planned.  
  
~~~~~~~~(Saturday at the Son's house)~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was raining cats and dogs outside. I wiped a spot off the foggy glass windows  
  
and sighed. Luckily we could fit everyone inside. Where the hell was Trunks and  
  
Marron? I sighed and walked into the living room. Bra had some of her CD's with her so  
  
we could have some music; gifts were piled into a corner. She put the first CD she got her  
  
hands on into the disk slot. Music poured through the speakers in the crowded room. My  
  
mom walked into the room from the kitchen, my dad following closely. Mom had a big  
  
cake in her arms. It was chocolate with light blue icing and the words "Happy 17th Pan!"  
  
written across the top in red. Everyone began to sing. "Happy birthday to you! Happy  
  
birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Panny! Happy birthday to you!" My mom sat in on  
  
a large table and stuck in 17 red and white candles and lit each one. I sat down before it.  
  
"Make a wish Pan." My father told me as he put his hands on my shoulders. I closed my  
  
eyes and thought hard. Sure I knew what I wanted, I wanted it everyday off my life since  
  
that day. I wanted my Grandpa Goku back. I shut my eyes tighter. It thought to myself,  
  
Grandpa, please, I need you, please come back home. I opened my eyes and took a deep  
  
breath and blew hard. All but one single candle went out. I sighed and blew out the last  
  
and everyone cheered. I grabbed the knife and began to cut the cake but just than the  
  
phone rang. I started to get up but my father told me to sit, that he'd get it. It was Trunks.  
  
He was calling from Capsule Corp. He was stuck at work and had completely forgotten it  
  
was my birthday. How could he!? I was hurt. I couldn't show it though. No, never would  
  
I show it, but all the same I muttered under my breath to myself. "I hate you." And only  
  
one very small tear escaped my eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Poor Pan, Trunks forgot her birthday. Well, next time Pan and Trunks meet. Well, every one meets together but for a very bad reason. 


	4. Painful Passing

Ok, once again, I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
~Why'd~You~Leave~Me~All~Alone~  
By: Zea-SSJ5  
  
We all stood there dressed in sad black. Bra cried heavily and I held her trying to  
  
sooth her pain. Bulma had just passed sadly. One of her many inventions had gone  
  
wrong. I blew up right in her face leaving scorched places. She was getting old and  
  
couldn't take the pain. She was dead on arrival to the hospital. Bra hadn't quit crying  
  
since she heard the horrid news. Vegeta hadn't spoken a single word since. Trunks was in  
  
complete shock. Bra was too afraid to go over to the wooden coffin that housed her  
  
mother's body. "It would be too painful" she told me. I could understand that. Vegeta  
  
never left the coffin's cold side. He stood there just to be close to her. He held her hand in  
  
his softly. He thought to himself "Bulma, I did love you, and I will be back with you  
  
soon." They started the burial ceremony. "We are gathered here today to pay our last  
  
respects to Bulma Briefs, the inventor and ex-owner of Capsule Corp. A wife and a  
  
mother of two." Bra told me in a whisper she needed to see her mother before it was too  
  
late. I helped her over to the coffin. Her eyes were closed. "Come on Bra. You need to do  
  
this. You'll never have another chance." I told her. She slowly opened her eyes only to let  
  
out another heavy stream of tears as she saw her mothers scorched face. I held her as she  
  
turned to leave. We saw Trunks. He was crying hard as well. She sat next to her older  
  
brother and clung tightly to his muscular arm. "It's gonna be ok Bra. Don't worry, I  
  
promise." He told her. I sat beside Bra and Marron was sitting on the other side of  
  
Trunks. Tears rolled down my face and dripped to the ground. The wind slightly blew  
  
and the time had come to put the coffin into the cold hard earth. They lowered the coffin  
  
into the six-foot deep hole. They covered the box with the dirt moved from the hole. We  
  
all placed a flower upon her grave. Vegeta placed the tombstone at the head of the grave.  
  
It read.  
  
Bulma Briefs  
Inventor, Wife, and Mother  
You will be in our heart forever  
  
We'd all miss Bulma very much. She was always there to help out. New fun  
  
inventions to play with, advice, or just a person to talk too. Bra's knees turned to jelly  
  
underneath her. She fell to her knees by Bulma's graveside and cried her eyes out.  
  
~~~~~~~(Later that year)~~~~~~~  
  
A simple "I do" passed though his lips. "You may now kiss the bride." The pastor  
  
said as he shut his small black bible. Marron and Trunks drew closer on kissed. They  
  
were married. Everyone jumped up and clapped. They grabbed hands and ran down the  
  
aisle to the end of the room. Marron stopped and tossed the bouquet of beautiful pink and  
  
yellow flowers back over her head. The women all jumped for it except me. I wasn't  
  
really planning on marriage but just as much as I didn't expect marriage I didn't expect  
  
the bouquet to hit me upside the head either. All their faces fell but Bra congratulated me.  
  
I just rubbed my head and the famous Son smile spread over my face. Well, the happiness  
  
would fade in the days to come because well, Trunks was moving and I was gonna be left  
  
all alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Poor Bulma died. Bra was so sad. Trunks married Marron and Pan caught the bouquet and her best friend is moving. Such I mix of emotions. 


	5. Why'd You Leave

Ok, once again, I don't own DB/Z/GT and I will use things from my hometown, Conway, SC, in this chapter so try not to think it's really in dbz.  
  
~Why'd~You~Leave~Me~All~Alone~  
By: Zea-SSJ5  
  
I sat in a short little desk with a science notebook in front of me writing as fast as  
  
lightning. I glanced at the clock in the back corner of my last black class. I sighed. Only  
  
two more minutes left. Thank God. "And that class leads into Chapter 8..." "RING RING  
  
RING!!!" the bell rang. "Well class have a nice..." before she could finish the class ran  
  
out leaving a large cloud in their place. I put up my books and slammed my locker shut  
  
and found Bra in the hallway just outside the girl's room. "Hey Bra." I called to her as I  
  
waved my hand high. "Oh, hey Pan." She said as I finally made it to her. I grabbed Bra's  
  
arm and pulled her down the hall. "Hey! What's the deal?!?!" she exclaimed. "Come on!  
  
Trunks is leaving today and I want to say goodbye." "Don't worry he won't leave without  
  
seeing you first." "Yeah well, just hurry up anyway." "My God Pan!" We walked out the  
  
High School Parking Lot. I jumped in to my red air car and started it up and Bra stepped  
  
in. "I still don't get it. He'll wait anyway." "No he won't. You don't know Marron like I  
  
do." I said and we both got thrown into one of my freaky flashbacks.  
  
~~~~~~~(Flashback)~~~~~~~~  
  
I was 7 years old and stood in the checkout line of Wal-Mart. The line was  
  
extremely long. Marron had brought me to spend a 5-dollar bill I had found on the  
  
sidewalk. We we're 3 people from the desk and Marron was totally pissed at being late  
  
for a movie and so she started to yell I bunch of bad words. She still isn't allowed back  
  
into that Wal-mart till this very day and my mom didn't ever let her baby sit me again  
  
since I told her what she said. I didn't know what it meant back then.  
  
~~~~~~~(End Flashback)~~~~~~~  
  
"And there ya go Bra. Get it now." I said as I drove down 501. I got down to  
  
Singleton Ridge Road and had to slam on brakes. "Damn it!" we both cursed as we saw  
  
an 8 car pile-up down the road. It was a good thing Singleton Ridge Road was also  
  
known as Hospital Road due to the fact than Conway Hospital was on the short 3-mile  
  
road. I turned into the nearest driveway and turned around and drove just at the speed  
  
limit to the next way to my house. I was so tempted to stop though. I had to turn right  
  
past Burger King, Subway, KFC, and Wendy's. What I line up of fast food places right  
  
along 501. I just drove on past nearly drooling like I little drool monkey. We finally made  
  
it to my about 5 minutes later with my "short cuts" through the backwoods and wetlands  
  
of Conway. I was just a few minutes to late. My dad was standing in the doorway of the  
  
house with mom right next to him. "Oh, hi girls." "Hey Dad." "Hello Gohan, is Trunks  
  
here yet." "Sorry girls you just missed him. I'm Sorry Pan," he said as he saw my face  
  
fall. I turned to the driveway, tears in my eyes. I told myself, I vowed not to let anyone  
  
see how I was hurt but I couldn't hold it in. I ran halfway up the old dirt road on Mt. Paoz  
  
and stopped. I yelled into the wind, "TRUNKS!!! How could you!!!" I said with tears  
  
falling to the cold ground. I stood in a fighting stance. "You promised me when I was a  
  
kid you'd always be here!!! So where are you now!!! You lair!!! Why'd you leave my all  
  
alone!!!!" I yelled into the angry wind as my aura danced around my body. It was a  
  
golden aura, very familiar to me. My hair lifted and stood on end as I yelled out a scream  
  
of pain and rage. Bra fell back onto the ground. Gohan stood fast nearly falling himself.  
  
Videl held to his arm. "Gohan, you have to stop this!" she yelled to her husband. "No  
  
Videl." He simply said. "Why on Earth." "Look at her Videl. She needs this. She's hurt  
  
and I have a feeling this will do It." She didn't know what he was talking about be  
  
watched on as I, her daughter caused the ground to buckle and shift below my feet.  
  
Lightning bolts spun around me and my wavering hair took on shape. My aura danced  
  
like many flames and a large ring of golden light released its-self hitting everything  
  
around. That completed it.  
  
~~~~~(Gohan's P.O.V)~~~~~  
  
I'd never seen so much power come from Pan. It... it nearly rivaled even mine  
  
when I fought Cell. It was truly amazing. "Gohan, did Pan just..." "No Videl, she's not  
  
just a Super Saiyan, she... she's done what no one's ever done before. She's done what no  
  
one's even fathomed could happen." "What?!?!" "That's right. She's a level ahead of  
  
herself."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, all the things in this chapter with the driving part have to do with Conway and how my mom drove me how before. And the 8 car pile-up really happened and it was on the hospital road. And yes there are really 4 fast food joints right next to each other. 


	6. The Movies That Ruined My Day

Ok, once again, I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
~Why'd~You~Leave~Me~All~Alone~  
By: Zea-SSJ5  
  
It was about a week later. Trunks hadn't called, e-mailed, written, anything. I  
  
wanted to strangle his freakin' neck. I trained with Dad a lot over the last few days and  
  
felt Grandpa's spirit closer to me that ever before. I stood in a fighting position. My  
  
father got into his stance as well. He didn't train as much anymore but still could take me  
  
out or at least used to be able to. He powered up and lunged at me slightly to my left side.  
  
I ducked right and swung my left arm fast slamming into his face. He jumped back into  
  
the air and I followed. He fired a stream of ki blasts my way and I just put up my shield.  
  
He was trying to push me into my power. I wouldn't give in that easy. It was all for a  
  
very special occasion and only would I transform then. I used I trick Grandpa taught me  
  
when I was young, the after image technique. I sped off fast leaving my image for my  
  
father to fire at. I lifted my arms over my head and locked them together. I dropped  
  
forcing my fists right in the back of my dad's neck sending him plowing into the ground  
  
below. He jumped up quick and got behind me with out my knowing. He caught me in a  
  
headlock twisting my head to the side. "That's my only head Dad. Get off of me!" I  
  
nearly yelled. He just tightened his grip. That was the last straw. He wanted that power  
  
out he'd get it in a full force rage. He cracked my neck and I let out a scream and began  
  
to power up. He was thrown from my back into the air. No, not all my power would be  
  
shown. I transformed with great easy and lunged at him knocking him silly. Half an hour  
  
later he called it off. "Ok, Ok! I get it Pan. You win, you win!!" he said getting me to  
  
back off. I slumped into a chair in the kitchen as my father walked to the bathroom to  
  
take a shower. I grabbed an apple and started to think. Trunks, why did you leave? You  
  
could of just said goodbye or at least call. Why don't you call? I may still think you're a  
  
bitc... I was cut off by the phone. "Ring, ring." Called its annoying tone. I picked it up.  
  
"Yeah, this is the Son house." "Hey Pan." Came the sound of Bra's voice. "Hey Bra.  
  
What's up?" I asked as I leaned back in my chair. "Oh, nothing much. You know what?"  
  
"What?" I said as I leaned back a little more. Bad move. "My dad told me he felt you ki  
  
all way from West City last week." "Oh, really." I said as I sat the apple on the table and  
  
grabbed a pen a balanced it on my nose. "Yep. Well, you want to go see a movie?" "Uh...  
  
what's on?" "Well, there's "Cold Mountain", "Lord of the Rings", "Bride of Chucky",  
  
(Sorry. I just couldn't resist. It came on last night after all and my sister was freaked.) and  
  
some others. How 'bout it?" she asked "Can we watch Chucky?" I asked in an evil voice  
  
knowing she hated ALL the "Child's Play" movies. "Do we have to?" "But of course." I  
  
said but the chair caught up to me. I fell back braking the chair along with what felt like  
  
my back. Stupid pen, I drove right into the side of my head. Bra laugh loudly on the other  
  
end of the connection. When I finally got hold of the phone again she told me the times  
  
when and where to meet and all that junk and we meet to watch. Well, the movie was a  
  
bad choice too. When I got home Dad told me Trunks had called. He didn't leave a  
  
number though so he guessed he was at a pay phone somewhere in New York where he  
  
and Marron had moved. It was such a damn bad day. I went to my room. Trunks why  
  
couldn't you have called later? Why damn it why? I questioned myself. I didn't know just  
  
then why but later I would completely. Fate had intervened even if it was crappy. It  
  
would be a long time till I saw him, even heard his voice but when I did boy would he  
  
feel like an idiot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, it was kinda a wasted chapter but I wasn't ready to write about the future just yet but next time its about uh... maybe... well half the chapter is... oh yes three years into the future. 


	7. Visit

I decided to just go straight to the future Ok, once again, I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
~Why'd~You~Leave~Me~All~Alone~  
By: Zea-SSJ5  
  
~~~~~(THREE YEARS LATER)~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~(Trunks P.O.V.)~~~~~~~~  
  
Marron sat on the couch talking with friends. I sighed. Only two more months, I  
  
thought, just two more months till I see my own little girl's newborn face. I looked  
  
though a date book on my desk. I flipped pages to see if there was anything to do. I didn't  
  
notice I had grabbed one from two years ago. Page four in big bold letters "REUNION"  
  
Oh, God no! I thought looking franticly for the date. Damn it! I missed it by about two  
  
years. I slammed my head into my hand. Had it really been that long since he'd seen  
  
everyone. Oh, God, I forgot about Pan! "Uh... Marron, I have... urm, uh something to do.  
  
Be back later." I called to her as I took off from a window leaving Marron's friends  
  
stunned.  
  
~~~~~~~~(At the Son House [Still Trunks P.O.V.])~~~~~~~~~  
  
I knocked on the old wooden door to the Son's house. Would they be mad to see  
  
me, glad? I knew Pan would be mad, very, very mad! Gohan answered the door. "Hey  
  
Gohan!" "Wow, Trunks, is that really you, it's been ages since we've seen you. Come on  
  
in." he said. I stepped inside. It didn't seem to have changed at all. Videl sat in a corner  
  
reading a novel. "Videl hunny. We have company." Gohan called. I heard some rustling  
  
from the other room and a second later some from another. Videl walked into the kitchen  
  
where Gohan and Trunks sat catching up on old times. "Well I'll be. Trunks finally came  
  
for a visit. Where's Marron?' she asked "Oh, Videl, Marron's at home she's scared to fly  
  
remember and well with her about to have a baby and all." "What?!?!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Marron's gonna be a mother. Oh congratulations Trunks!" Gohan turned to the  
  
refrigerator and pulled out three Cokes and handed one to Trunks and Videl. I heard  
  
someone walking down stairs. Into the room walked a young woman with a permanent  
  
limp in her left leg. She was somewhat short and had shoulder length black hair. She  
  
wore a long navy blue shirt that had her name written across the front and she had a long  
  
sleeved orange shirt on underneath. She wore loose black pants that would be easy to  
  
move in as if she were ready for training. She shot a look in my direction with her cold  
  
black eyes as she sat down and leaned back in her chair. "Well, hello Trunks." She said  
  
with a tint of anger in her voice. "Hello Pan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, how will it go, will Pan be mad at Trunks, will she forgive him? Well you'll just have to wait and see. 


	8. Good Bye Again

I decided to just go straight to the future Ok, once again, I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
~Why'd~You~Leave~Me~All~Alone~  
By: Zea-SSJ5  
  
Pan wore a smirk across her face. I wanted to say I was sorry but the words  
  
wouldn't come to me. There was an eerie silence in the room. "So, Pan, how you doin'?"  
  
I asked trying to make conversation. "Fine, you?" she said plainly. "Ok I guess." I said,  
  
there was nothing to say. I felt like a complete idiot. We'd grown apart. She wasn't the  
  
Pan I knew. She'd changed, I didn't even know who old she was anymore. I guess she  
  
knew what I was thinking. "Trunks, wanta go outside, I think we need to catch up on a  
  
few things, what do you think?" "I think so." I said as we both stood up at the same time.  
  
We walked out the front door. "Come on." She said as she jumped into the air flying off  
  
toward the brook. It was weird. I could barely talk to her anymore. We landed at the  
  
brook and sat next to each other. "So, Pan, tell what's gone on during these years."  
  
"What, everything?" She said with a slight smile. "Well, yeah. Don't be mad but I don't  
  
really even remember how old you are anymore." "Well, that's what happens when you  
  
move away and never call. Well, I'm 20 now. As you've probably noticed I'm not the  
  
scrawny little girl you left behind you. I've grown up a lot. Heck, Trunks I'm a level  
  
ahead of you now." "What do ya mean?" "Oh, you'll see later. So what all has changed  
  
with you?" "Well, lets see. I'm gonna be a dad soon, I'm running the Capsule Corp. in  
  
New York and Marron bugs the living hell out of me sometimes and..." I was cut off by  
  
her laughing. "What's so funny?" I said with a smile over my face looking her in the  
  
face. "I knew it." She said. "I knew Marron would bug you. Now you know how I felt  
  
when she had to baby sit me." "Yeah, I guess, but this is marriage." "Yeah." "So Pan, tell  
  
me what you mean already." I said. It was eating me up inside. "Well, follow me. You're  
  
sure now? I don't want you to feel like I'm better than you are." "Yeah, just let me see."  
  
She nodded her head and stepped a few feet from me. She stood in a fighter's stance and  
  
began to power up, screaming as she did so. Not a high-pitched girly scream but a lower  
  
toned scream, but not a man's. Her hair stood on end and her black eyes were replaced by  
  
teal green orbs. Her hair turned a brilliant gold. I was in awe. She was a Super Saiyan.  
  
She stopped for a second. "But that's only..." I stopped. "No way, it's not possible. No!"  
  
"Oh, yes Trunks." She said as she powered up more. Her hair was spikier now and one  
  
long strand hung down over her face as lightning bolts danced around her body. She  
  
caused a small crater in the ground beneath her. "Like I said I'm not the scrawny little  
  
girl you left behind, I'm a level higher that you. I've done what no one ever fathomed. I  
  
skipped the entire first level. I should thank you though. It's your fault this happened.  
  
You left me all alone, hurt inside. Strong enough to trigger a rage that unleashed my  
  
power." Still in awe a said what I wanted. "I'm sorry Pan. I never meant to hurt you.  
  
You're my best friend and you always will be. I know I wanted to see what you were  
  
talking about and I guess I do think your better than me now." She made a smirk and  
  
powered down. "Apology accepted. I missed you Trunks. You never called once. Three  
  
years." She said as she punched me lightly in my arm. I chuckled. "You haven't  
  
completely changed." I said and put my arm around her shoulder. We sat at the brook in  
  
silence but it wasn't eerie. "Why did you leave Trunks, why'd you leave with out saying  
  
goodbye." She asked as she laid back in the grass. I dropped back onto the grass too.  
  
"Well, I guess I just couldn't. It would be to hard for me to say bye. That's why I  
  
couldn't talk with you I guess. But now, I feel like the biggest idiot ever. I've missed you  
  
Pan." "I've missed you more." "Maybe." I said as I stared at the clouds above. Pan did  
  
too. She pointed straight up. "Look, that one looks like an ice cream cone." She said with  
  
a giggle. "It's just like old times." She told me. I never forget the way she said it either.  
  
She vowed to herself not to show how she was hurt but she couldn't anymore. She cried.  
  
"What's wrong?" she shook her head "Nothing, I'm just gonna miss you." "I'll miss you  
  
too. I'll call though, now that I know you aren't mad." I sat up. I had stayed longer that I  
  
should have. A couple hours, 3 or 4. "Bye Pan." She sat up and fell into my arms. "No,  
  
you can't leave me again. You left once, you can't again." She said as she cried harder. I  
  
just held her and smoothed out her hair. "It's ok Pan, it's ok. I have to go. I'll come back  
  
soon. Don't worry, I won't forget." "I... I love you Trunks." she told me as she pulled  
  
back from me a little. I let her go and hovered in the air. "I love you too Pan." I told her  
  
"See you soon." I said as I flew off. She was left teary-eyed waving. As I left I waved  
  
back at the little Super Saiyan 2. I said to my self. "I love you Pan, I'll never forget."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~THE~END~  
  
(Ending theme plays and credits roll) ~(this is the ending theme)~  
  
"Good Bye" by Martina McBride  
  
Occurred to me the other day - You've been gone a couple years - Well I guess it takes a while - For someone to really disappear - And I remember where I was - When the word came about you - It was a day much like today - The sky was bright and wide and blue - And I wonder where you are - And if the pain ends when you die - And I wonder if there was - Some better way to say goodbye - Today my heart is big and sore - It's trying to push right through my skin - Won't see you anymore - I guess that's finally sinking in - Cause you can't make somebody see - With the simple words you say - All the beauty from with in - Sometimes they just look away - And I wonder where you are - And if the pain ends when you die - And I wonder if there was - Some better way to say goodbye 


End file.
